


Dying in your arms Tonight

by xXNekoAngel172Xx



Category: Chlorine Grown Roses
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXNekoAngel172Xx/pseuds/xXNekoAngel172Xx
Summary: What if Hitomi's magic didn't save her from the bullet?





	Dying in your arms Tonight

Right in front of her eyes, Hitomi fell to the ground. Motionlessly she laid out in the middle of the room. Kirumi Kiss just clicked her tongue, unpleased by Hitomi's interference. Non-nonchalantly she brushed it off and loaded her gun, ready to accomplish her mission. Kimmy Sakura glared at the scene.

"Miura!" 

The girl with pink bangs yelled for her partner, catching the idol offguard. As Miura casually leaned out of his room with a bored expression on his face, he lit up when he noticed the figure standing by the door. 

"Kirumi Kiss?!" he exclaimed with both glee and confusion in his voice. The idol bit her lips at the unwanted attention, and after a few seconds of thought she decided to turn around and flee. Her fan jogged after her, himself unsure whether he wanted to investigate her or ask for her sign.

His detective partner meanwhile, approached the girl that had fallen to the ground. With an almost blank face, pale from the quick succession of events that just happened, she lifted her friend. For a while, she could only stare on.

"Styles..." Kimmy mumbled under her breath, still struggling to take in what just happened. She caressed her fellow girl's cheek, remembering what she had promised her just moments ago. Her breathing got heavier, almost as if she was choking.

Hitomi opened her eyes and slowly turned her head to Kimmy.

"You're alright" Hitomi answered her with a weak voice and smile. "I'm so glad nothing happened to you..."

"What are you talking about" Kimmy replied with a dry tone. "You... You..."

"It was my choice" Hitomi cut her off. She gazed into her close friend's eyes. "And it's rule number one, isn't it? Always protect your fellow girl."

"You didn't have to..." The detective whispered, almost to herself. "I was the one supposed to protect you..." she trailed off.

Hitomi closed her eyes calmly, her hand reaching for Kimmy's that was still placed on her cheek. 

"I wanted to protect you. Because you're so amazing. You are so smart and skilled, a detective who was unraveling a murder case, a kind girl who looked out for those around her; and above all, you were a great friend. I didn't even need to think about it, my body just moved on its own."

"Styles!" Kimmy shrieked.

"If this were to happen again, I would do exactly the same" Hitomi chuckled.

"No... No..." Kimmy strengthened her grip, "I was the one who should have protected you. You should have lived! It's utter nonsense that you would need to go in my stead!"

"You have to solve this murder case and stop Chiasa... I'm sorry I couldn't help you out any longer..."

"No! Styles! Without you, I wouldn't have come this far! You always gave me confidence and cheered me up when I felt like I had lost my way! I need you!"

"I'm so thankful... that I was able to meet you..." the weak girl in her arms said, the blood slowly pouring out of her wound. "It was such a... nice time...we had together..."

"Don't treat this like a goodbye! We can do this together! If you just hold out for a bit more, we can get you to a hospital or something! It will all turn out just fine! We just need to-" Kimmy cut off herself.

Hitomi sighed and lightly shook her head.

"This is it for me. I can't go on, no matter how much I would have liked to. You have to move on without me now... but hey, you still have Luna, Miura and everyone! You're not alone in this."

"Stay with me, Styles! Stay with me!" Tears started rolling down the detective's face.

"Thanks for everything... Kimmy."

"Hitomi!"

And with that, Kimmy hid her sobbing face in Hitomi's chest, as her fellow girl's spark of life extinguished in the cold, dark office room.


End file.
